Yasutora Sado (Chad)
|-|Chad= |-|Fullbring Arc Chad= Summary Yasutora Sado (茶渡 泰虎, Sado Yasutora), also known as Chad (チャド, Chado) is a human teenager who lives in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | 7-C | High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Yasutora 'Chad' Sado Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 16 (Pre-Timeskip) | 17 (Post-Timeskip) | 27 (Epilogue) Classification: Human, Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Transformation and Statistics Amplification (Can use bringer light to boost his speed, can transform his arms into more powerful forms), Energy Projection, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Could knockback Shrieker, injured Bulbous G, made a huge hole in a building) | Multi-City Block level (Caused a large crater when softening the blow from being shot into Soul Society) | Town level+ (Trained with Renji, defeated Gantenbainne Mosqueda who, being a Privaron Espada, was superior to Fraccion such as Edrad Liones and was only outclassed in Hueco Mundo by Aizen's current crop of Espada) | Large Island level (Could injure Fullbring Ichigo) | Large Island level (Trained with Orihime and possibly with Grimmjow and Nelliel) Speed: Superhuman (Can dodge Bulbous G's attacks despite not being able to see him) | Massively Hypersonic (Able to blitz characters faster than Orihime could react to) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Gantenbainne) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fast enough to suprise Ichigo and was fast enough to block his attack against Tsukishima) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can support his own weight of 118 kg while gravity around him was increased to 4.5 times its normal value) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class+ | Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked an I-beam falling on him, took a hit from Bulbous G) | Multi-City Block level | Town level+ (Capable of defending and tanking attacks from a Privaron Espada, a class of Arrancar superior to Fraccion such as Edrad Liones) | Large Island level | Large Island level (Took multiple Heilig Pfeils from [[Quilge Opie|Quilge] and was still standing]) Stamina: Quite high. Can keep fighting after taking quite a beating. Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with energy beams Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Tends to rush to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bringer Light: The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, however, this is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything else to enhance their movements. Fullbring Transformed Right Arm: Chad's initial power, before ever truly training and discovering the hints to his real power. His right arm is covered with armor that enhances his physicals and can fire a blast of Reiatsu. *'Powered Punch': Chad's right shoulder charges up Reiryoku that it unleashes as a powerful blast in the direction he punches. Brazo Derecho del Gigante: Chad's right arm is the power to protect; however, this is unknown to him until later on. The skin on his arm hardens into armor that enhances his physicals and opens up to new abilities. *'El Directo': The true form of Powered Punch, Chad's shoulder charge up Reiryoku which he can use to amplify his punches or to launch as a much more powerful blast of Reiatsu. *'Shield Form': The true form of Brazo Derecho del Gigante that extends Chad's right arm to form a powerful shield that further increases his physicals somehow. Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo: Chad's left arm is the power to attack and it greatly increases his offensive capabilities and physicals. He does not learn about this ability until further fights with Arrancars that make him truly realize his powers. *'La Muerte': Gathering Reiryoku into the fingers of his left hand, Chad grasps and focuses that power into his ultimate offensive attack. Key: Substitute Shinigami Arc | Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Fullbring Arc | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Boxers Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6